M c16s01
Text The Looking Glass Ponyville was almost a perfect replica of the Ponyville that had once been: thatch-roof cottages and homes, a friendly atmosphere, all of it built around the wide center square in which rested the enormous, ironwood tree that housed the library. Most of the construction here was finished, and while Luna had been glad to let the laborers attend to every other city as they saw fit, she had personally overseen every last detail of the construction of her little utopia, wanting it to be as close to the original version as possible. A few Nibelung were still present, however, dressed in simple clothing instead of battle armor, grouchily wielding hammers and carrying supplies as they pieced together furniture, carved charms, and did other odds and ends, mostly staying away from the buildings. Zecora gazed back and forth in amazement as Luna smiled over her shoulder, visibly loosening up as Pollen's voice exclaimed from where she was staring out the ajar door at the back of the wagon: "This is incredible! It's… it's Equestria!" "Ooh, sounds like you managed to save someone really smart to have made that leap of genius, fancy-corn." deadpanned a flat voice, and Luna grumbled as she halted in the square in front of the enormous tree. Zecora and Scrivener brought the wagon to a stop as well as they looked towards a Nibelung… but unlike the other dwarves, it was slightly taller, with grayer fur and its tusks cut down to only stubs, lither than its greasy-furred, laboring brethren as well and with more of a distinct, cultured tone to its voice. "I saw the Bifrost and the Pales, fancy-corn. I have to admit, you've exceeded my admittedly-low expectations." "Pollen, come and meet a wretched intellectual." Luna said grumpily over her shoulder, as Scrivener began to pull off the harnesses and Zecora automatically did the same. The Nibelung snorted in entertainment at this term, and then looked with surprise as Pollen awkwardly clambered out of the wagon, carrying the vial holding Discombobulation in her mouth. "Illyria, this is Pollen, the sole mare Velite. In the vial is a Draconequus, known as Discombobulation. And finally, the zebra is Zecora… she and her kinfolk have been working to save their people in a manner similar to the job given to me and mine by Odin. Finally, friends, this is Illyria. He is a Nibelung Architect, who follows the dwarves' ancient codes and principles. But he is as rude, ungrateful, and nasty as any axe-wielding thug, be not fooled by his ability to speak without growls and grunts." "Hey! We speak fine, fancy-corn!" argued a Nibelung standing near the library with a hammer, the shirtless wolf-pig grouchily waving this back and forth and almost smacking another dwarf standing nearby with an armload of boards. Illyria, meanwhile, groaned and dropped his face in his hands as the dwarf laborer behind him continued haughtily: "We smart and talk good, not like Diamond Doggy dumb-dumbs!" "Shut up and get back to work!" Illyria shouted over his shoulder, and the group of Nibelung squealed, half of them dropping their tools as the other half flailed around like children, and then the Architect grumpily returned his eyes to Luna before they flitted up to the wagon, and he frowned a bit, holding a hand out to her when she began to open her mouth to silence her. She glared in frustration at him as the Architect stepped past her, examining the carriage curiously as he muttered: "Well, what have we here? A carriage built to travel the Bifrost, I assume, but it's held up spectacularly well… this composite looks fascinating, and from the state of the gemstones I'd say… yes, yes, I think that-" Then he winced as a blue aura surrounded his body before Luna snapped her horn to the side, the wolf-pig thrown firmly backwards by a telekinetic lash to bounce once on his rear and end up half-sprawled on the ground as he barely managed to catch himself with his arms, cursing under his breath and glaring at the winged unicorn as she said moodily: "Thou can investigate it later, vile cur. For now, it requires minor repairs, and then I desire it to be sent out to our cottage in the wilderness. Furthermore, Pollen is in need of repairs herself… she is a Velite, so all thou needs to do is give her the bones and a carving instrument and I am sure she will do the rest." "Ridiculous, she is merely a Velite pawn. I shall consult an engraver and have them prepare a set of cattle and deer bones for her within the hour." Illyria said dismissively, flicking his wrist as he stood up, and Pollen looked up at him, obviously unsure whether she should thank him or be insulted. The Architect only went back to ignoring her, however, returning his eyes to Luna and asking distastefully: "Will the fancy-corn and her maid finally be moving permanently to this layer of reality?" "Nibelung, Scrivener Blooms could break thee like a twig, so I demand thee cease referring to him as that." Luna said flatly, and Illyria only sniffed disdainfully before the winged unicorn groaned in disgust, then added grouchily: "And nay. Whatever Odin or his lackeys have told thee, we plan upon returning to our poisoned homeland as soon as possible." "It is not your homeland, Valkyrie, Asgard is your homeland." Illyria pointed out, and Luna's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed slowly as Zecora frowned and cocked her head. "Oh, fine, be that way then, fancy-corn. I certainly have no reason to attempt to dissuade you from a suicidal course of action. I dislike enough working beneath Odin and his foot-fellows… I dislike even more working with the dregs of my society, and even more than that, being forced to put up with your presence and bullying. I know my job. I do not tell you how to do your job, why must you insist on telling me how to do mine?" "Thou may understand thy job well, but thou forgets that it is not for thee that thou art building this Equestria… it is for us. And furthermore, thou agreed to the terms years ago, did thou not? Thou and thy few remaining scholarly brethren were saved from Niflheim and brought up here, with a cadre of… less-intelligent Nibelung…" Luna grimaced a bit as she looked past at the workers, who were grumbling even as they efficiently went about their tasks for all their slovenliness. "And all of thee will be granted freedom and refuge here in Looking Glass Equestria to pursue thine hearts' desire. Unless thou wishes to return to Niflheim, the eternal ice, and dodging demons and mercenary bands and all the other horrors that exist in that sallow place." Illyria sighed as he held up his hands, looking moody as he mumbled: "Very well, fancy-corn, you win, you win. I shall attend to your requests… but may I at least ask exactly what you plan on doing while here? Especially with that… striped-pony in tow, and for some reason dragging along these other entities like some freakish entourage." Luna rolled her eyes at this, then she retorted rudely: "At least I have friends, lonely dwarf intellectual." She paused, then glanced at the vial, her horn glowing before the bottle was hefted into the air, and Discombobulation winced as he fell on his rear as Luna guided it quickly over to Scrivener Blooms and slipped it into the burnt-looking satchel he was still wearing over his damaged armor. "Pollen, Zecora, please feel free to familiarize thyselves with Ponyville and the surrounding area. Scrivener and I are going to wander Ponyville, ensure that our specifications have been met, and perhaps talk with another Nibelung of more pleasantness and use than Illyria could ever be." "Greece is not here at the moment, the artificer is busy in Canterlot, aiding other Architects." Illyria retorted, and Luna groaned and threw her head back in disgust before the dwarf added moodily as he crossed his arms: "I am currently the only Architect here. Unless you wish to speak to the Strange Ones, but they do not count." "Alas, the poor dwarf is jealous." Luna said drolly, and the Nibelung glowered at her almost angrily even as a faint blush tinged his cheeks. Zecora and Pollen both looked curiously towards her, but the winged unicorn only gave a slight smile, saying mildly: "Oh believe me well. Thou shalt know the Strange Ones when thou sees them. Worry not, they are far less hostile than these wicked, greasy dwarves." Illyria grumbled under his breath, reaching up and moodily rubbing at one of his cut-down tusks before he said distastefully: "If that is all, I believe I have errands to run. Velite, wait here. Fancy-corn… pleasant as always to have seen you." "Oh aye, the feeling is as mutual as can be, I am sure." Luna responded dourly, and she and the dwarf glared at each other for a moment before the Architect turned and stormed off, and the winged unicorn rolled her eyes before glancing towards Pollen, saying mildly: "Worry not, he is competent. 'Tis the sole reason I have not pummeled him into mush. These Nibelung who remember their past are nefariously good at their jobs." "All the same, they seem like an unpleasant bunch… I am surprised you managed to restrain your punch." Zecora commented, and Luna grumbled a little in answer before she added thoughtfully: "I think that I will take a look around, and see what there is to see in this new stomping ground. Of course, Luna, that's as long as you don't object… after all, from your wrath, I wish to myself protect." "Yes, of course, Zecora, thou may look around as thou wishes… 'tis not my Equestria, after all." Luna smiled a bit, glancing up towards the calm blue sky overhead as she said softly: "'Tis a new world, for all of those that we can save… 'tis an Equestria that will belong to all of us." For a few moments, the zebra studied the winged unicorn curiously… then she smiled and nodded before turning away, saying thoughtfully: "It's all the more fortuitous it was you who weathered the storm… I know of few others who would be so generous and warm. It's refreshing to see the night is not so cold as most think, and that should light fail, darkness will bring us back from Hell's brink." Luna smiled amusedly at the zebra's back as she strode away, and then she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms as the earth pony shook his head, saying mildly: "If I could rhyme like that, I would have actually made money off my books." "If thou spoke in rhyme such as that I would likely beat thee all the more often." Luna replied dryly, then she glanced towards Pollen, saying kindly: "Once thou art repaired, thou too can wander as thou likes… or meet us back at our cabin, the path is fairly marked or a Nibelung can take thee. We shall see thee shortly either way, Pollen." The Velite awkwardly waved with her remaining front hoof to the two as Scrivener Blooms and Luna turned away, and the two ponies headed past the library and into the streets of Ponyville, beneath the calm blue sky and the shining warmth of the golden sun above. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story